


Running in the Rain

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Fem! Neil, M/M, Neil is a flirty shit, No Butcher, Vixen Neil Josten, and a dumb ass, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 19: "Mmm.. you're warm"A part of 'The Vixen' Universe





	Running in the Rain

"Mmm.. you're warm" Neil moaned, cuddling into Kevin further.

"No shit. I didn't go running for three hours in the rain," Kevin huffed, though he had no problem with keeping his boyfriend nice and warm in his arms.

Despite getting plenty of exercise during cheer practice, Neil always went for morning and even runs before practice and after practice. No matter what, it seems. Kevin had thought that the pouring down rain and the thunder would have been enough to keep him indoors, but sadly that was not the case with Neil.

When the wet Vixen appeared in their doorway, Kevin had simply sighed and quickly ushered him inside and got him changed out of his clothing. Neil, despite not living in their dorm room, had a drawer of his own clothing in Kevin's dresser just in case. Though Kevin would not pass up the opportunity to dress his boyfriend up in his clothing when the opportunity came.

So that is how Neil ended up in one of Kevin's jerseys and a pair of his own cheerleading shorts after his shower. He also pulled on some orange thigh highs (that Andrew scoffed at and Nicky squealed at) to cover his exposed legs. Kevin had to remind himself multiple times that his roommates were here and he could not just fuck his boyfriend in the living room they all had to share. This means he settled for laying on the couch and having the Vixen lay on top of him like a cat, stealing his warmth.

"I don't remember getting a cat," Andrew grunted, moving Kevin's legs up so he could sit on the couch, the Striker shifting so his feet were pressed under Andrew's thighs and Neil was laying on his thighs. The Vixen did not have a problem with the shifting, only pulling the blanket (that Nicky was smart enough to give him) over himself some more.

"I don't remember asking for a threesome," Neil shot back, letting out a cry when Andrew shoved his cold ice cream (because when does Andrew not have ice cream?) carton against the exposed skin of his upper thigh. Neil huddled closer into Kevin, the striker rubbing the frozen skin and protecting him from more attacks.

"Would you have a threesome with me?" Nicky asked, all of them giggling when Aaron let out a whine of protest at the conversation. All of his roommates were gay as fuck and he was the odd man out.

"You'd be in line after Matt, can't let a small fry like Andrew fuck me," Neil teased, letting out a shriek when Andrew ripped off the blanket in search of more skin to freeze. Kevin laughed softly as Neil somehow wedged himself behind him without Kevin getting up. He blamed it on the damn cheerleading and his flexibility. But he did squish his boyfriend a bit for saying he would let Matt fuck him because he was taller than him. Neil simply whined in distress, reaching around Kevin to pinch at his stomach.

"You are supposed to be protecting me!" Neil huffed, shifting himself up so Kevin was sitting between his thighs, glaring at Andrew when he attempted to get closer to him with the ice cream.

"Why don't you get Matt to protect you? Ouch!" Kevin gasped as Neil pinched his nipple through his shirt, smacking the hands away from him as he rubbed his chest with the other.

"This is a weird porno," Nicky said to Aaron, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than the room right now. Neil smirked at Nicky and pressed a delicate kiss to the back of Kevin's neck.

"You wanna see a porno?" He asked, slipping his hand down Kevin's front to grab him through his jeans. Aaron and Kevin both hollered their protests, while Nicky cheered him on. Andrew, ever stoic, simply raised an eyebrow interest, wondering if Neil would actually do it. Judging by Kevin's squirming and glances at Nicky, most likely not.

"Not here!" Kevin protested, pulling Neil's hand off his crotch to rest on his stomach, holding it there since he knew his boyfriend was a minx.

"That's a shame," Andrew murmured, not at all phased by the three flabbergasted looks he got or Neil's laughter muffled in Kevin's back. The Striker tinted red in embarrassment. Neil winked at Andrew, rubbing his thumb against Kevin's stomach.

"Aw little Kev is getting excited!" Nicky cooed, causing Kevin to get up quickly, needing to escape his teasing roommates. On his way out, he lifted his troublesome boyfriend over his shoulder and carried him off to the bedroom.

"No cum on the sheets!" Andrew and Nicky called after them, causing Kevin to speed up to the bedroom and Neil to cackle louder. With Neil's playful smack to his behind, Kevin decided he was going to show his boyfriend a thing or two about teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to Belly_boo1099 who made me fall in love with this ship again with their comment! it is all a bit more smutty for you as well babe!
> 
> my goal is to be caught up with this challenge by 8/23 which is the friday before school starts! i am usually better on track with updating when i am at school, which is weird!
> 
> let me know how you guys like this one! 
> 
> stay alive sunshines!


End file.
